


Surprise me

by iblamethenubbins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: Prompt: "A present that can't be opened in front of anyone else."





	Surprise me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainousunsub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/gifts).



> Thank you Mayka for making this fic a lot more readable (even under all the pressure, I don't even know how you do it) and for making this happen for all of us, you bright shining star.
> 
> And to you, my secret Santee, I hope you like my interpretation of your prompt :) Happy Christmas xxx

Kara hums lazily under the covers and scoots closer to her lover, who is still asleep beside her. She drapes an arm around Cat’s waist and gently pulls her in. Cat stirs under her touch but doesn’t give any other indication she’s awake yet.

A quick look out the window tells Kara it’s an appropriate time to get up, but it’s Sunday and neither of them have places to go, except hopefully to the kitchen, to have her promised breakfast of pancakes with everything on top.

She pushes one knee between Cat’s smooth legs and buries her nose in her curls. “Dear god, you smell amazing. How do you even smell so good?”

Cat shifts. “Money,” she murmurs.

“Huh?”

“$50 shampoo.” She turns to face her, one eye still closed, the other struggling to stay open.

Kara chuckles into her hair. “Worth it.”

She tugs at Cat’s shoulder and pushes her on her back, and Cat lets her. Shrugging off the covers, Kara leans over and places a kiss between her neck and her collarbone and breathes deeply.

“Do you have an expensive secret for your skin, too?” she asks, between kisses.

“Of course.”

“So your charm can be bought, is what you’re saying.”

“In a manner of speaking. Like everything else.”

Kara shakes her head and bites Cat’s neck lightly. “Bullshit.”

Cat swats her arm, now fully awake. “Language, young lady.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t buy it. I have tasted you and smelled you and licked you, everywhere,” she says, accompanying her words with a flick of her tongue on Cat’s breasts, making Cat shiver, “with or without your luxury lotions on, and I can assure you that it’s all you. You’re simply delicious and that’s a fact.”

“Is that so?”

“I know so,” Kara says, smiling. She leans down to kiss her fully on the mouth, resting the weight of her body on Cat, and Cat responds by hooking her leg around Kara’s back and rolling her hips, silently asking Kara to stop teasing and start acting.

Kara doesn’t need much encouragement. That’s what lazy Sunday mornings are for, after all.

 

***

 

“So, have you thought about your Christmas wish list?” Kara asks, attacking another pancake drenched in maple syrup.

They are sitting at the kitchen isle, just the two of them, Carter being at his father’s for the weekend. Cat drinks her coffee and watches Kara wolfing down one pancake after another.

Cat sighs and takes a good long sip. She puts the cup down and shrugs. “Surprise me.”

Kara frowns. “No no no no no,” she says, shaking her head. “That is a cop out. You’ve got to do things right. There are traditions to follow. Rules to abide. And the first one is that everyone needs to have a wish list, I’m sorry.”

“Sweetheart, what more could I possibly want? I get to wake up next to a beautiful woman every morning, I’ve got two kids I adore, my empire is thriving, my city is safe thanks to the aforementioned beautiful woman in my bed…” She lifts a shoulder again. “I have it all.”

And Kara understands this, she does, but she also can’t help being slightly disappointed that one of her beloved traditions will not be honored by Cat on their first Christmas together. She tries to hide a pout, tries to act the adult woman she is, but her face must betray her.

Before she can say anything else Cat leans forward, lowers her voice and says, “Okay, how about this. Get me something special, that cannot be opened in front of anyone else.” She enunciates every word carefully, locking eyes with Kara’s. “Something… private. Just for me.” She quirks an eyebrow and nudges Kara’s toes under the isle with her foot, dragging it slowly along Kara’s calf. Kara is breathless for a second, heat creeping up from her leg all the way to her neck. She swallows the last bite of pancake and grabs her glass of juice, gulping it down in one go.

“Is that a reasonable compromise?” Cat asks, grinning.

“Yeah,” she says, a little too loudly. “Totally. That’s perfectly fine, no problem at all. It’s just…”

“Yes, Kara?”

“Well, it’s going to, maybe, raise some questions on Christmas Eve. You know, when everyone else open their presents from me and you don’t?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Cat says, her lips curving up wickedly.

 

***

 

She meets Alex for lunch at Noonan’s the same day.

“OK, what’s the emergency?” Alex asks before even sitting down. “It can’t be” - she lowers her voice - “alien. Or we wouldn’t be here quietly having lunch.”

“Oh, no, it’s definitely human. And, um, personal. I need help.”

Alex huffs and takes a seat. “It’s Cat again, isn’t it? I’ve always known that woman was trouble. I don’t know how you put up with her.”

“No! It’s not that. I mean, yes, it’s Cat…” Alex raises her eyebrow, unimpressed. “But, it’s different, this time. She’s just asked to be, um, surprised. At Christmas.”

“Oh-kay,” Ales says slowly.

“By me. She wants something special. Something that she can’t show anyone else.”

“Kara, I hate to tell you this, but that’s already too much information for me.”

“You’ve got to help me. I don’t know much about… this stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“You know…” Kara looks around furtively. “ _Stuff_. Sex stuff.”

“Oh,” Alex says, eyes widening. “Oh. We’re talking… toys now? Oh dear god, no.”

“I mean, she’s got plenty of those. I know what they are and how to… um.” She clears her throat. “But I wouldn’t know which one to pick and I really want to impress her. Please,” Kara says, grabbing her hand. “I don’t know who else to ask.”

“I really don’t want to think about you two doing… Ugh. It’s already disturbing enough to think you two are being intimate. I really don’t need in-depth knowledge. Nope.”

“Please, Alex. Please. I don’t want to disappoint her. And I know I will, without your help. Please,” she repeats, summoning her most pleading puppy eyes.

Alex shakes her head and narrow her eyes, but Kara doesn’t relent until Alex finally raises her finger and says, “I so did not sign up for this.”

Kara beams. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I will make up to you, I promise.”

“You better.”

 

And that’s how Kara finds herself browsing the dildo section of the nearest sex shop in the middle of the day with her sister. Definitely not the Christmas shopping she had envisioned this morning.

She picks up a smooth pink one and inspects it. “These are all so… standard.”

“What do you mean? Do you want them to shoot fireworks?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kara says, putting the dildo down and moving on down the aisle. “It’s just that it’s Cat. She’s got an entire collection of these. In every color, size, shape…”

“See, that’s why I didn’t want to have anything to do with this.”

Kara ignores her and keeps browsing. Some of the items look like alien life forms. Others are just plain scary. The more time she spends here, the more unsure she gets.

They look around a bit longer, Kara considering the advantages of electrostimulators over the lures of edible body paint, still not able to make up her mind.

After an hour of fruitless browsing, Alex approaches her. “Are you sure this is what Cat wants?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, has she expressly said she wanted a sex toy?”

“Well, no,” Kara says, adjusting her glasses, “but she said she wanted to be surprised and then did the eyebrow thing.”

“What eyebrow thing?”

“The waggle thing. That normally means sex. Or something to do with it.”

“Are you sure it’s not just that _you_ find it sexy? Which tends to lead to you two… nope. Still not comfortable with that mental image.”

“Um. That might be?”

“Right. So the waggle thing, it could just mean she wants you to surprise her. Use your imagination. This,” she says, pointing at the shop around them, “is not particularly imaginative, is it?”

“I guess not. But…”

Alex tilts her head, waiting for Kara to elaborate.

“You know what?” Kara says finally. “You’re right. This was lazy thinking. I can do better.”

“Good. Glad to be of help. Now can we get the hell out of here?”

Kara hooks an arm through her sister’s and pecks her on the cheek. “Yes.”

“Thank god.”

 

***

 

Christmas Eve comes, and everyone gathers at Cat’s for dinner. Eliza, Alex and Maggie, Kal-El and Lois, and Carter. She had invited Adam too, but he had kindly declined, citing previous irrevocable arrangements which she knows are fictitious. He’s not ready yet, but she’s hopeful he will be in time.

Kara had tried to persuade Cat to have the dinner at her apartment instead, but Cat had heard none of it. Her house is bigger, she had insisted, and “if I have to share an evening with the lesser Lane I’d rather do it on my own turf.” Kara had struggled to see the logic in it, but she let it go for the sake of domestic peace.

Kara has decorated the house as if it was her own - which it is now, in a way, but it’s still strange to think of it in those terms. She’s made the tree with Carter, planned the games and cooked the dinner under Eliza’s supervision. The only glitch in her perfect Christmassy picture is going to be having Cat and Lois in the same room for more than two seconds. But she can’t do anything about that now. She has to trust that they’re both two responsible adults who are capable of setting aside their differences for the sake of Christmas spirit.

And they do. For the most part, and in their own way. Cat makes sure to tell Lois over the pre-dinner drinks how she’s missed out with Clark, making Kara sound like the better, younger, upgraded version of him. Kara isn’t sure how to feel about that. But if Cat is happy thinking she’s won the contest against Lois, then so be it. At least she’s stopped fawning over her cousin once and for all. But when Cat starts praising Kara’s sexual prowess while Carter, Alex, and Maggie are all distracted by the latest DEO gizmo, Kara decides it’s time to get this dinner over with.

The wine must soften everyone’s spirit, because after they’ve eaten they hang out at the dinner table for a long time, chatting, laughing, catching up. It’s lovely, and everything Kara wanted from this evening. But there’s still one more thing to do before the night is over, and she knows now is the time. She nods at Alex, before telling Cat she’s going to the bathroom. Cat rubs her shoulder absentmindedly in acknowledgment, while listening to Carter telling a funny story about school. She sneaks into the kitchen, hides into the pantry and waits.

Her heart is hammering in her chest. What if she got it wrong, what if she lets Cat down, what if she doesn’t like it? But amidst her worry there’s also excitement and anticipation. Between arranging the evening, cleaning, cooking and decorating, there had been hardly any time for just the two of them, and Kara misses it. She misses Cat even after having spent the whole day together, and she knows she’s being ridiculous but she needs Cat and she needs her now.

It’s not long before she hears footsteps in the corridor, then inside the kitchen, getting closer. The pantry door opens and Cat steps in.

“Surprise,” Kara whispers and pushes Cat against the door, closing it behind her.

Cat’s startled cry is silenced by Kara’s mouth, quickly turning into a moan. Encouraged, Kara presses her knee between Cat’s legs, deepening the kiss, and Cat turns soft and pliant in her arms.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but…” Cat kisses her again. “Care to explain what it’s going on? I was sent to get more wine by one Danvers and now I’m suddenly being fondled in my pantry by the other one.”

“You said your gift couldn’t be opened in front of everyone, so…”

“I see. So you’ve enlisted your sister into this little scheme of yours.”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Kara says, pulling her close again.

“Oh, no. Definitely not complaining.”

“I missed you.”

“We’ve spent the day together.”

“I know,” Kara says, sighing into her neck. “And I missed you.”

Cat groans when Kara’s tongue and teeth find her collarbone. “God, me too. Me too.”

“Do you want your present now?”

“Isn’t this my present?”

Kara laughs, lifting her head to look into Cat’s eyes. “I don’t know why I used to think you’d be much more high maintenance than this.”

“Oh I am. It’s just not _things_ I need.”

And there’s a conversation for another time. She knows what Cat needs most is care and attention. She needs to feel loved and appreciated and looked after in ways that the people in her life, for reasons unconceivable to Kara, have never really done, except for Carter. And Kara wants to do all that for her - she knows she can do it better than anyone.

But now is the time to be silly and light, to be comforted by simple things and to fulfill a request made on a whim. And she knows it’s not what matters most in their relationship, but she also wants to make all the small moments like this one count too.

“So you don’t need my present then?” she teases.

“Shut up and give it to me.”

“Oooh, bossy. I like it.”

Cat smirks. “Chop chop,” she says patting her thigh. “We don’t have all night, and people will start wondering.”

“Which I’m sure would be such a terrible thing,” Kara says, turning around to retrieve the wrapped gift hidden between the stack of organic beans and whole wheat pasta. “Especially if Lois thinks we’re having sex on Christmas Eve, with the whole family waiting for us, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course. All right, close your eyes.”

Cat scoffs but does as she’s told, and Kara places her gift in Cat’s outstretched palms.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

While Cat unwraps it Kara holds her breath. She’s still unsure about it, but she did her best, so she hopes Cat will appreciate that at least.

Cat takes a look at the framed picture in her hands and gasps.

“You like it?”

“It’s… Oh god, Kara, it’s magnificent.” She shakes her head. “ _I’m_ magnificent.”

Kara chuckles. “You are.”

She had drawn Cat in her sleep, after they had made intense love one night. She had tried to capture Cat’s satisfaction and exhaustion. But mostly, she had just wanted to draw Cat naked in her bed when she looked so beautiful, vulnerable and powerful at the same time, with her hair sprawled above her head like a halo, her body tender and warm and so perfect. She knows she could never capture her beauty in a drawing, but this is the closest she’s ever come.

“I love it,” Cat says, using her free hand to bring Kara’s mouth to hers. “But you’re wrong.”

“About what?”

“I would have happily opened this in front of everyone. I look like a goddess.”

Kara’s too delighted to point out she would certainly not have wanted Carter to see it.

“Well, I also got you this.” She pulls out the tube of edible body paint she had seen in the shop. “Does this count?”

Cat gives her a slow wicked grin and hums. “Definitely.”

“And there’s another gift wrapped under the tree. For the sake of propriety.”

“You like spoiling me, don’t you?”

Kara smiles. “I do. I really really do.”

Cat bites her bottom lip and Kara can’t help it. She steps closer and whispers, “How long do you think we have before they come looking for us?”

Cat purses her lips. She puts the picture down and pulls Kara in with both her hands. “Enough.”


End file.
